I'm Your Sinner, You're My Undoing
by Aristelzx
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, everyone's torn with the huge losses they have suffered, family and friends all reduced to memories. Hermione Granger returns back to Hogwarts for her Eighth Year. However, little did this Muggleborn know that things will be very… different as an young adult. What is there in the world that the brightest Witch of her age didn't know of?
1. Chapter 1: Aftershocks & Revelation

**Summary**

After the Second Wizarding War, everyone's torn with the huge losses they have suffered, family and friends all reduced to memories. Hermione Granger is the only one out of the Golden Trio to return back to Hogwarts for her Eighth Year. However, little did this Muggleborn know that things will be very… different as a 19 year old still in school. What is there in the world that the brightest Witch of her age didn't know of?

**Author's Note**

This is a **Alpha/Beta/Omega** FanFiction that is set **after the Second Wizarding War** (2nd May 1998). Some details may not be accurately aligned with the books/movies. Some Side Characters who perished during the war may be in this story but **Main Characters** who perished **will not be brought back. **

As the tag would say, this story will be centralized _mostly_ on the romantic relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. **Please do not read if you heavily object this pairing.**

_This FanFiction is __**based off**_ _of the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling. All Characters and Plot set in the books and movies __**belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aftershocks & Revelation**

_1st July 1998_

_**Avada Kedavra!**_ A bolt of green was shot towards the brightest witch of her generation.  
"_Is this how I die? Now?"_ Her mind went blank, she saw flashes of her parents, her friends. Her legs stood paralyzed, she wouldn't and couldn't move. The once brave lioness seemed to have given up as the killing curse hit her right in the heart. The next thing she knew, she felt as though she was falling, spiraling down to the depths of the void. The never-ending cold darkness.

"**Hermione!"** A shrill voice splintered through the dark and she landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Hermione, we're going to be late, I don't want to keep McGonagall wait - Are you okay?" Hermione was lying on the floor dazed from her dream, still unable to register what happened. It took her a moment to look at the redhead who was staring at her with her bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright, just another nightmare. You too?" The redhead pursed her lips into a thin line as she nodded slowly with downcast eyes.

* * *

It has been 2 months since Voldemort died, since the world seemed to clear of grey clouds and the feeling of impending doom. But the nightmares were persistent, how could it not? The corpses she saw that day never left her mind, the faces of her loved ones and friends haunted her every night. The list of casualties and fatalities went on and on, and everyone else who survived suffered in one way or another.

After that day, everything was a mess, mass funerals were done hastily to honor the fallen comrades in an attempt to revert to how everything was before the war started as soon as possible. The Golden Trio were furious about how the new Ministry was trying to rush through the funerals, or as how Ron had put it, "It is as if they were sweeping dirty laundry under the bed, trying to pretend the war did not happen!" However, as it was such a sensitive and solemn time for everyone, they decided to shut their mouths and settled on holding memorials for the people they knew.

For weeks, owls flew endlessly through the sky day and night as they delivered words of condolences and of course, issues of The Daily Prophet rejoicing over the death of the Dark Lord and this time it was permanent. And on the last day of May, all Seventh year students of Hogwarts received a letter that reminded them that life had to move on. All Seventh Years had the choice to go back as Eighth Years the following term to complete their N.E.W.T.s or they could choose not to and move forward into the adult world.

The trio had been at the burrow, comforting one another in the warmth of the bustling Weasley household. Losing Fred was… painful and Hermione was afraid that her presence would not have been ideal. Contrary to her belief, Mrs. Weasley enveloped her in her arms and assured her that it was fine and that she preferred her around. Hermione had no choice but to accept her generous offer, besides, she had nowhere else to go. Her parents were somewhere in Australia and there had been no progress in locating them. She was a wreck all the time, wondering if she did the right thing but every time she questioned herself, Mrs. Weasley was there to offer a motherly hug and reassure her.

After barely a week of consideration, Harry and Ron had decided that they weren't going to complete their studies at Hogwarts, opting to instead start their training as Aurors. One of the 'perks' of being War Heros/Heroine was that the Golden Trio each received the Order of Merlin, First Class and were commended for their dueling skills and bravery. With that meant that they had free passes to be Aurors without the need to complete their N.E.W.T.s. Hermione being, well, Hermione chose to advance as an Eighth year to complete her N.E.W.T.s as well as to buy her some time before deciding her further future. Besides, Hermione had received an extra letter, informing her that she was being offered the position of being Head Girl and furthermore, Ginny was going to be Assistant to Head Girl. It wouldn't be that bad going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Fast-tracking to present time, Hermione and Ginny were in the Gryffindor Tower rushing to dress in their robes to make up for oversleeping. Professor, or rather, Headmistress McGonagall had given both girls permission to help out with the Eighth Year Students' arrangements this year. After the boys had departed from the Burrow to commence their Auror Training, the girls just could not sit still. They simply had to busy themselves with something, anything.

After all, that was what everyone had been doing, George busied himself with new inventions for the shop. With the war over, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was always packed with people, though George mostly kept himself secluded on the upper floor. Percy is still working with the Ministry although he has definitely toned down a lot, being sure to put his family ahead of his career this time. Bill and Fleur went back to Shell Cottage, often dropping by the Burrow to accompany Mrs. Weasley. While Arthur got promoted to become the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Everyone was trying their hardest to deal with the aftereffects of war, all of them were coping as best as they could.

"Hello Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, care to join me for breakfast?" The Headmistress looked up from the spread of food on the table as the girls burst through the doors of the Great Hall. They hurried over to the single long table in the middle of the hall and sat in front of the Headmistress. "Sorry Headmistress, we had - er - we overslept" Ginny's face turned a light shade of light pink as the Headmistress regarded her with a tinge of sympathy and concern. McGonagall's lips curled up slightly as she waved her wand and summoned two bowls of… "The Muggles call it 'Lucky Charms', they say it's a delightful treat for bad mornings." The two girls looked from one another before settling their eyes down, inspecting the little rainbow bits in the cereal.

Hermione smiled, touched by McGonagall's kind and motherly gesture. "I've never had it, my parents…," she paused at the mention of her parents with a slight furrow of her eyebrows but forced herself to continue with a slight smile, "they never let me have these, said it was bad for my teeth, thank you Headmistress." McGonagall gave her a tender smile as they had breakfast with Ginny squealing and commenting on the taste of each Marshmallow she popped in her mouth, although Hermione was fairly sure they all tasted the same as she thought inwardly and chuckled.

After breakfast, McGonagall led them up to her office as they started discussing the accommodations of the Eighth Years which would be in another wing of the school. With all the restoration of the castle in place, McGonagall had decided to use some of the excess funds on building a new smaller wing for dormitories. After the Eighth Years have graduated, the dormitories would be used as accommodation for future student exchange programs that the Ministry have been setting their minds on in order to foster stronger ties with the other schools. Since the wing will be extended from the courtyard, it seems to be located quite near the Great Hall as well as the other Houses' Dormitories, which will be convenient.

The Eighth Years will still have access to their House's Common Rooms but they will all share a Common Room of their own. The structure of the dorm would be similar to the original one with a portrait hanging at its entrance. At McGonagall's suggestion, Hermione had decided that this year's password would be '_Lucky Charms'_ with Ginny complaining that Neville might never set foot in the dorm. Well, Ginny was not supposed to know the password but as an Assistant to Head Girl, she could be excused. After all, Ginny was all Hermione had this year. Hermione was elated to be able to work alongside the ever so boisterous redhead, thankful that McGonagall had chosen two Seventh Years as Assistants to the Eighth Year Head Girl and Boy.

After the long discussion and McGonagall hurrying the girls off to bulldoze through the enormous pile of paperwork on her desk, the girls decided to grab lunch before heading back to the dorm. "Hey, who do you think is the Head Boy? I know his Assistant is Colin Creevey," Ginny scowled as she recalled the poor boy who was petrified during the events of the Chamber of Secrets. "Well, I don't think it matters, I just hope it's not Malfoy…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she stared blankly at the courtyard. _How __**is **__Malfoy? The last I saw him, was at his trial…_ "I thought that you were fine with him, you testified for him, didn't you?" Ginny was right, but it felt more like a habit to find Malfoy distasteful than actual hatred. After all, Hermione did defend him when Harry was pinning Malfoy on being a Death Eater, and he was right.

"Ginny, actually, I had a slight - slight… well, nevermind." Hermione pressed her hands against her cheeks as she felt them warm up. Much to her disappointment, Ginny did not let go of the topic, "So… you had a crush on Draco Malfoy? The guy who called you a **Mudblood**?" Ginny emphasized hard on that word as she cringed. "I did… it wasn't anything serious! Just… quite persistent. Especially since he owled me a thick letter apologizing to me about his - his behavior towards me." Her flushed cheeks seemed to make her face feel hotter now as she recalled that one particular paragraph that made her heart skip a beat.

_I'm so sorry that I was such a prat towards you. I'd hoped that we could've been friends since the first day I saw you but I'm a Malfoy and I'm expected to hold certain beliefs, ones that I __no longer care for__. I've always found you __charming__, every time you showed off your __brilliant mind_ _is __amazing__. __Please forgive me._

"He's a Slytherin! He must be sucking up to you just because you testified for him! Such a sly bastard he is!" Hermione gently shoved Ginny as the redhead seemed to have steam coming out of her ears, "He sent it before he was arrested Ginny, he didn't even seem to think that there would be a trial for him. He assumed he would just sent thrown into Azkaban and forgotten, which he could have but we pleaded for him personally." The steam seemed to have stopped as she finished and the conversation was over. The girls sat in silence as they ate lunch and drank jugfuls of Pumpkin Juice.

They walked side by side back to the Gryffindor Tower in an uncomfortable silence with Hermione silently cursing herself for thinking it was a good idea to let her confession ruin the day. As they stepped through the portrait hole, Ginny suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned abruptly, staring at Hermione with a serious look on her freckled face. Hermione let out a gasp, "Merlin! Ginny, don't do that." Ginny studied her face as she put a hand on her heart to steady her palpitating heart, the brave lioness had become quite jumpy ever since the war. "Hermione… If - … If you really like Malfoy, I'll be here for you. Whether he is a prat like before or your Slytherin Prince Charming, I'll be here… Always." Before Hermione could exclaim that all she had was a slight crush towards the grey-eyed blonde, Ginny scurried up the tower, telling Hermione that there shall be no further discussion of this.

**[End of Chapter 1]**

* * *

**Notes**

Thank you for reading this chapter! Do leave reviews/comments to help me improve my writing :) I will try to update as regularly as possible as soon as the chapter is finalized~

\- Aris


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon's Awakening

**Important Disclaimers**

**From this chapter on** this story is heading down the **Omegaverse** hole a.k.a **Alpha/Beta/Omega** Theme so do note.

This chapter contains **explicit / **"**NSFW**" material, there is a warning before that section, please avoid it if you do not want to indulge in reading it.

**Author's Note**

_This FanFiction is __**based off**_ _of the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling. All Characters and Plot set in the books and movies __**belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dragon's Awakening**

_5th July 1998_

"Draco, dear, please eat," Narcissa Malfoy, a woman who is fierce, determined and relentless in protecting her family was frustrated, "you have to eat, I know it's... difficult during this period of time but you **have **to eat." Her voice was laced with concern and love as she coaxed her only son from across the dining table. It had been a few days since he had eaten anything filling and every morning, Narcissa would try to coax him into eating, preparing a large spread of assortments of food. "I - I… just can't stomach anything. May I please go back to my room mother," his features were creased as he pleaded with his eyes, showing his clear discomfort. Narcissa looked like she was going to protest but she simply nodded and told Topsy, their house elf, to escort Draco back to his room.

"Does Master Draco needs anything to eats? Topsy can sends snacks or foods to Master if he needs," Draco looked down at the little house elf with endearment, Topsy has been with him all his life, caring for him even before his parents did. He smiled weakly at her and nodded lightly as he collapsed onto his bed, panting as beads of sweat clung onto his body. Topsy looked at him with a look of determination and gave him a nod as she apparated off with a _pop!_

* * *

Before the war, the Malfoy family had always been cold and dismissive. Now, after their close brush with death, they seemed to find a new sense of warmth and openly displayed their love for one another. They all had a trial awaiting them following the war, and the Ministry had been lenient on them due to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter testifying for them.

Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to a year of exile without the use of his wand and under constant supervision. A sentence which he was glad to receive without any hesitation. Hermione had even pleaded on his behalf that a son needs his father as he transitions to adulthood and got the Ministry to agree to let Lucius use an Owl anytime to send letters as well as the Floo to talk to them once a month. Narcissa Malfoy had been sentenced to six months of Muggle community service where she has to visit a Muggle orphanage and read to the children there. Of course, it was due to the suggestion made by Hermione, the Ministry had intended to send Narcissa off to a different country without magic for six months as well.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand, got off even more leniently due to the fact that he was still 'only a child' at that point and not to mention he did lie that he did not recognize Harry Potter when they were captured and brought to the Manor. Refuted by the Ministry that it was not a significant contribution to the tides turning, Hermione stood up violently in the stands, exclaiming, "Draco is a **Slytherin**, self-preservation is in his blood! He risked the lives of his family and himself by lying! If he didn't, none of us would be standing here breathing right now!" His lips curled lightly when he saw her so worked up, cheeks reddening and hair so fuzzy, so amusing.

* * *

Draco's room had no lack of things to busy himself with, a wall length bookshelf filled with books with an ornate wooden desk beside it, a drawer full of parchment and quills. He had always been a reader, his grades were always at the top of his class, second only to Hermione Granger. An ambitious snake, a Slytherin Prince, he groaned as he thought. He was now no better than a sloth, writhing in his sheets, doing absolutely nothing but sleep and eat when he could. Barely leaving to take showers every now and then when Topsy appeared to coax him into showering his clammy body.

His head constantly pounded, as if his brain were blowing up like a balloon and contracting back into his skull. His nose burned whenever he smelled something sweet or sour, making him retch each time he was near food. He wanted this to be over, he was exhausted, it had been a month. His body felt feverish and sore, Narcissa had taken to visiting him in his sleep to wipe away his sweat and put a damp cloth on his forehead every night and every morning he would wake up to find his mother sleeping in the chair beside his bed. It felt horrible but Draco was afraid his mother would stop caring if he stopped feeling like he was dying.

"Narcissa? How is Draco?" Lucius' face appeared in the fireplace as Narcissa rushed over to speak to her husband. "He's not getting any better Lucius! Is he going to be alright? My poor Dragon," she sobbed into her handkerchief as Lucius looked over her with regret. "I wish I could be there right now, I'm so sorry." Lucius craned his neck as much as he could as he glimpsed a weakened Draco walking over to him. "Draco, you look… terrible. Have you been eating? It's important that you do," Lucius' voice was filled with heavy concern as he surveyed his son's thinning body. Draco looked back with apologetic eyes, ashamed that he was putting his parents through such worry.

"Draco, my son, you're presenting, albeit a bit slowly, " his eyes softened as he spoke to Draco, eyes he rarely saw beyond his childhood, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as his father continued. "You are an Alpha, I would have spoken to you sooner about it but I failed as a father by putting the wishes of the Dark Lord before our family. Your body is slowly growing into the physique and characteristics of an Alpha, however, it's supposed to be over by now. I've spoken to Thedore and it seems that the stress from the war is affecting its progression." After a somewhat uncomfortable conversation with his parents regarding his… designation, he requested to leave and they let him without protest.

_I always thought I was a Beta… I mean I just assumed that I was. I thought it was rare to be an Alpha and since Theo was one, what are the odds that I was? _

A few months before a Wizard's 18th birthday, their parents would usually take them to a hospital for a test to see what they were, most commonly a Beta or in Draco's case, an Alpha. Seeing that his family had been dealing with trials and being detained, no one had time to remember about it and by the time his birthday arrived, it was clear to them what he was. Feeling very overwhelmed, Draco decided that he needed to talk to Theo.

"**Draco!** What a pleasant surprise! Are you feeling better now?" Theo's face beamed as soon as he saw Draco's head pop from the roaring flames of his fireplace. "Not at all, I feel like absolute shit and I can't even think straight." Theo smirked as he added, "Worse than when Granger punched you in the face?" Draco glared at him and Theo shuddered as though his eyes burned holes into his being. "Sorry, but don't you think you should be in bed…? If you're still able to talk to be coherently now, soon enough you won't be. You're going to be absolutely beat by the end of this and I would know and remember."

At first, Draco did not understand what he meant but before he could question him, like clockwork, he felt it. He hurriedly extinguished the Floo and dragged himself onto his bed, his pupils blown, breath ragged and warm. "There he goes," Theo chuckled as he plopped back onto his sofa, "I'll give him two weeks, maybe pay him a visit then and check on him."

Draco felt as though his veins were flowing with molten lava, burning him from the inside out, his brain feels foggy and numb as he haphazardly undressed himself and discarded his pajamas on the floor. He gathered and threw his comforter on the floor next to his pajamas. _Still too hot._ He propped himself on his elbows as he reached for his wand on the bedside table and muttered "_Colloportus", _after he locked the door ensuring no one would walk in and that Topsy would know better than to intrude, he laid on his back to settle his needs.

***Not Safe For Word***

* * *

Draco stared at his rigid member for a moment, clear liquid was oozing from the tip as it throbbed and pulsed. _Touch yourself, it'll make you feel better. _His mind fogged up even more as he gave in and wrapped his thin and long fingers around his member. He groaned as he felt his fingers curling around his shaft, the clear liquid spilling endlessly. As he slowly pumped his hand up and down his long girthy member, his mind was flooded with images of a certain Gryffindor Princess. Her doe like eyes, so gentle and warm, yet fierce like a flame. It didn't take long before he felt the familiar feeling of his heartbeat pounding, blood rushing down and his breathing irregular. He groaned as he released his load into his hand.

* * *

_***End of NSFW Section***_

When his breath started to even and his mind was starting to clear, he picked up with wand with his other hand and cleaned the mess up with a simple "_Scourgify"_. Not a moment later and his mother knocked on his door, "Draco, Pansy and the Greengrass girls are here to visit you, do come and… entertain them." _What impeccable timing they have. _Draco inwardly cursed as he dressed himself in a full black suit and tousled his hair.

When he dragged himself to the dining room, Daphne and Pansy were chatting with Narcissa as Astoria fiddled with her hair as she stared down at her empty plate.

"Draco! You look… sick, are you okay?" Pansy shot up from her seat as soon as her eyes landed on Draco making him wish that he could crawl back to his room and shut himself in it. Pansy Parkinson had always been interested in Draco, _a bit too interested for her own good _he thought. But a few months ago while he was wound up on the task the Dark Lord had given him, he got involved with her. His heart filled with regret and a tinge of disgust every time he looked at her.

* * *

There was a celebration, "A _grand celebration for the return of the Dark Lord"_ his mother had said with a wary look in her eyes. He had been a bit drunk that night and Pansy had been pestering him with questions all night. As he walked out from the ballroom to escape to his room, he was fuming as he heard the clicking of her heels following him. He just wanted her to shut up. As he approached his bedroom door, he realized that she was still tailing him. With a sharp turn, he gripped her hand and sandwiched her between the door. He planted both his hands on both sides of her head and sighed with frustration and hung his head as he contemplated what he could do to get rid of her.

Before he could come up with anything, Pansy settled her hands on his cheeks, tilting his head up to meet her eyes. As soon as his grey eyes landed on her dilated pupils, she smashed her lips onto his. His blood started to run hot and he felt himself getting hard. _What am I doing? This is __**Pansy**__! _He thought as he felt her tongue lapping at his lips. But all thoughts of logic seemed to leave his brain as he felt one of her hands creep down the front of his torso. _Screw it_. His hand slid behind her as he opened the door to his chamber, earning a smile from Pansy against his lips.

* * *

"I'm still alive Pansy," he eyed her to settle down as he pulled out a seat across from them. Astoria seemed to have straightened up as soon as he sat down, glancing at him every now and then with a slight blush on her face. Pansy seemed to have noticed as Draco caught her glaring and elbowing Astoria every so often. As he slowly ate his generous plate of food, he felt something was different as the girls seemed to be conversing with his mother more than they did with him. They were commenting on how the Malfoy Manor was a sight to behold and how the rose garden was "_simply breathtaking"_. They were sucking up to Narcissa, lavishing her with compliments. But Narcissa knew what they were doing, of course she noticed, she simply plastered her face with a pleasant smile and thanked them. As soon as lunch was done, she complained of a headache and ended the girls' visit early. However, Draco knew that was just an excuse she pulled whenever she did not feel like having guests.

**[End of Chapter 2]**

* * *

**Notes**

Thank you for reading this chapter! Do leave reviews/comments to help me improve my writing :) I will try to update as regularly as possible as soon as the chapter is finalized~

-Aris


End file.
